Retail establishments such as supermarkets, discount store retailers, convenience stores, and so on rely on some mobile electronic devices such as a Motorola® MC40 mobile computing device for a shopper to use to perform functions otherwise performed by a store associate, such as scanning universal product code (UPC) barcode labels, while relying on other devices such as an Ingenico® iSMP payment device to perform electronic payment functions such as processing credit card information.